


Chariots of Confusion

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Comedy, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the torch run yields an unexpected exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chariots of Confusion

When Dominic got out of the shower and did not find Matthew naked and waiting for him in bed, his nose crinkled in confusion. Towelling his hair momentarily, he then slung it low on his hips and went in search of his elusive partner. He found him in their den on the couch, the television playing softly as it cast a faint light on Matthew's hair.

"What are you doing?"

Matthew merely shook his head, his eyes wide. Dominic frowned, sitting down beside his lover on the couch. The blond noticed then what Matthew was staring at; he smiled. The coverage of the two of them, along with Chris, carrying the Torch was playing on the late news.

"I still can't believe we got to do that," Dominic smiled, "it was such a wonderful moment. Wasn't it?" He continued to stare at the television as he waited for Matthew to answer him. When he got no reply, he turned to the brunet and was surprised to see him with a confused look on his face.

"Matt?"

"Look at me."

"I am looking at you. I spend most of my time looking at you," the drummer commented fondly, taking Matthew's hand in his own. The brunet, still not meeting Dominic's gaze, shook his head, nodding at the screen.

"No, I mean look at me there... earlier today."

Dominic stared at the news report now, "What about it?"

Matthew sighed, standing up and beginning to pace. "Dom, I looked like a right idiot. What the hell was I thinking?"

"I fail to see the issue here, Matt."

The singer gestured at the screen. "Is that how I really looked?"

"Is what how you really looked?

"Let's just go to bed," Matthew replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, "forget about it."

"No, talk to me! What's wrong?"

The brunet shook his head, sitting back down. "It's hard to explain."

"It's not a big deal that you were running a little... oddly."

Matthew blinked, turning to face Dominic. "Do what now?"

"You know, all flaily like."

The singer's mouth fell open for a beat; then he composed himself and shook his head as if to clear his mind. "Wait, WHAT? What the fuck are you talking about? There wasn't anything wrong with how I ran!"

Dominic's eyes widened, horrified. "Oh! I thought that's what you were upset about! Oh, shit!"

But it was too late for apologies, apparently, for Matthew's lower lip was now stuck out in the most overdramatic pout that Dominic had ever been privy to. Clearly he had hurt Matthew's feelings, and this was going to take some effort to fix. Still, though, the bigger question now became: what on earth was Matthew on about?

"I can't believe you said that. I just... wow," Matthew continued, crossing his arms. "Flaily? You weren't much better yourself."

"Fair enough, fair enough." The drummer scrunched his face in concentration for a moment before a sense of realization dawned on his face. " _Ohhhh_ , I bet I know what's bothering you."

Matthew peered at him nervously. "Why didn't you tell me that it was that bad, Dom? I just... I had no idea. I feel bloody stupid now. I can't believe that I ended up on television looking like that," he sighed. He rested his head on Dominic's still damp shoulder, dropping a kiss to the junction of his shoulder and forearm.

Dominic put his arm around Matthew, a warm smile on his lips. "You're so silly, Matt. It's just a little belly fat, that's all. It's barely noticeable." The drummer felt Matthew's breath hitch suddenly; so slowly, as if he were doing it in slow motion, the brunet raised his head, turning to Dominic.

"Excuse me?"

_Oh, fuck._

"Nothing, nothing," he said brightly, "forg-"

"Are you implying that I'm... _fat_?"

"No! You're not at all! I just... the camera does add a few pounds, yeah?"

"Oh my God," the brunet whispered, glancing down at his stomach. He scratched the back of his neck, his lower lip now snagged firmly between his teeth. He drew up his knees and hugged them to his chest, an utterly stricken look on his face.

"Matt, I'm sorry, I just," Dominic sighed, running one hand through his still wet hair, "what exactly are you on about here?

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does."

Matthew shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter because now apparently I need to worry about the twin facts that I'm a fat, clumsy looking asshat. Thanks for letting me know."

"You're not fat!"

"Just call me Tubby."

"Matthew."

"Or wide load."

"Babe-"

"Sir-Chunk-A-Lot."

Dominic didn't often feel embarrassment; he was too confident for it. But in the worst way tonight he felt mortified that he'd managed to hurt Matthew's feelings not once, but twice.

"Stop that. I didn't mean-look, what were you so upset about in the first place?"

Matthew turned to him. "I just meant that the sunglasses might have been a little much, that's all."

The blond wanted to fall through the floor. He couldn't believe he'd misread the situation so completely as he had just now. Dominic tried to pull Matthew close but the brunet was having none of it. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't get too close. My obese flaily-ness might rub off on you."

"Matthew."

"You may have to get one of those forklifts to haul me around on soon. You know, the kind that goes BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP when you put it in reverse."

"Matthew James Bellamy!" Dominic shouted. "Shut the fuck up and come with me," He stood, holding out his hand, Matthew taking it and allowing the blond to lead him to their bedroom. They cut the television off and turned out lights along the way, Dominic casually dropping his towel as they crossed the threshold to their bedroom. He turned to Matthew, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Let me make it up to you?"

"Not in the mood," the brunet replied quietly, stripping out of his jeans and boxers. Interestingly, he left his t-shirt on as he climbed into bed. Dominic followed, making himself comfortable next to the singer.

"Take off your shirt."

Matthew shook his head.

"Matt. Since when have you ever cared what people think of you? That's one of the things I've always loved most about you."

"I don't care what people think of me. I care what _you_ think of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're perfect, Dom. You always have been. I just..." Matthew glanced down at his stomach, still safely hidden beneath his t-shirt, "... you deserve nothing but perfection in return. I've always reckoned that I don't measure up but actually hearing you say it out loud really hammers it home."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"What the hell is this, pick on Matthew day?"

"Silly boy," Dominic shook his head, pulling Matthew up so that they were sitting together, facing each other. "Listen to me." He slid warm hands beneath Matthew's t-shirt, forcing it up the brunet's body. Dominic groaned in appreciation at the sight of Matthew's bare chest just as he had done a million times before. "Can't you see that I feel the same way about you?"

"Did the torch give off some fumes that have you all confused or something?"

"Don't you realize that to me, you're perfection incarnate?" Dominic whispered, lowering his head to deliver a wet kiss to one of the singer's nipples, Matthew's pulse quickening, "that I love every fucking inch of this body and that I worry that I'm the one who doesn't deserve _you_? And that this," he pressed his hand to Matthew's stomach, "is nothing to even think _twice_ about?"

Unable to speak, Matthew reached for Dominic's free hand and squeezed tightly.

"Matthew," the blond murmured, their noses touching, "I'm so in love with you that I can't see straight. And, you're beautiful to me. _And_ , for the record, the sunglasses were perfect. Today was special and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. Not ever."

When Dominic kissed Matthew, all of his doubts and insecurities floated away. They clung to each other for an eternity, whispering words of love and devotion, sharing soft kisses and warm caresses.

"What you said earlier... you meant it, didn't you?" He held Dominic's gaze, pulling the blond close as possible.

"Meant what? It's hard to say, I usually spout bullshit most of the time these days, it's a by-product of living with you."

Matthew punched his arm playfully, Dominic smiling brightly in response as the brunet pecked his lips softly. "The bit about you spending most of your time looking at me."

The blond's expression softened, his fingers in Matthew's hair. "I do. And lucky me. Many times I've woke up and thanked a power I'm not even certain I believe in for giving you to me."

"I do love you, Dom. More than anything."

"Enough to let me fuck you then award myself the gold medal for my incredibly unforgettable performance?"

"Yes, precisely that much. Should we do it to _We Are The Champions_?"

"You fucking know it." 


End file.
